Polos opuestos (Yaoi)
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Ahora señoras y señores el chico que ponía su mundo de cabeza, el gran Shiro Fubuki-nótese el sarcasmo-el tipo bisexual que todos creían que era el mas atractivo, a parte de el claro, no estaba de mas decir que coqueteaba con cualquiera sin importarle una mierda. Yaoi y quizás futuro Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien...como decirlo?, ultimamente me he vuelto mas pervertida de lo que ya era, en fin, esta es una de mis nuevas ideas, por cierto tengo un mensaje a todos los lectores de Academia Sexual:-debido a que mi escritura ha cambiado tendre que formular de nuevo la anterior idea en mi mente, prometiendoles que sera mejor de lo que ya era-**_

_**Sin mas disfruten de esta nueva historia:**_

* * *

Prologo:

-Nnh…Wah….Ah!..Haa…Shuuya…Shuu-Shuuya…-

-maldición….no aguantare mucho mas..-

Su mente se encontraba nublada debido al gran éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, aquel cuerpo le rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas de tal manera que parecían ser uno solo.

-…fu..den-dentro…estará bien que lo hagas adentro..Ngh!..-

-..Shiro….estoy en mi limite…no creo poder mas..Uhm!-

-Ah!...Anh!...Ahh!-

Desde cuando sus reuniones de estudio terminaban así?, la verdad nunca se había detenido a contar cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo algo como eso, solo sabia que todo inicio aquel día en que ambos se proclamaron ami-enemigos.

* * *

Aquel día había comenzado maravillosamente bien al igual que los demás, había despertado de buen humor para ir a la escuela, al llegar su novia le había recibido con ese típico pero dulce beso en la mejilla, al entrar al salón de clases todos se les habían quedado viendo al ser la pareja mas famosa del instituto, si, ese día había comenzado muy bien…

-basta ya Fubuki, te juro que si no cierras la boca te la cerrare yo mismo-

Y allí estaban, el grupo más raro en toda la escuela, aquella voz delataba a Ichirouta Kazemaru, un chico afeminado que había admitido ser homosexual sin que le importara la opinión de los demás.

-Kazemaru-kun, Fubuki-kun, será mejor que se tranquilicen-

La pobre fémina intentaba en vano que ambos dejaran de pelear y también la reconocía, Haruna Otonashi, chica heterosexual que se juntaba con la basura de la escuela, aun no entendía sus motivos.

-solo le dije a Kazemaru que el chico de la tienda parece alguien bueno para el, que tiene de malo?-

Ahora señoras y señores el chico que ponía su mundo de cabeza, el gran Shiro Fubuki-nótese el sarcasmo-el tipo bisexual que todos creían que era el mas atractivo, a parte de el claro, no estaba de mas decir que coqueteaba con cualquiera sin importarle una mierda.

-es increíble que no les de vergüenza esos gustos extraños que tienen-espeto su novia con disgusto.

-lamento informarte esto Natsumi-chan, pero…tu crees que me importa lo que dices?-

-es estupido, ustedes son una bola de bichos raros-

-gracias madam, tomare su opinión de mierda en cuenta, por cierto, debo decirle que espero que se pudra en el infierno-

-eres un idiota Shiro Fubuki-

-cambiando de tema, hoy también te ves muy atractivo Goenji-kun, cuando quieras dejar a esta zorra tienes permiso de llamarme-le sonrío coqueto causándole un escalofrío.

-lastima, esta zorra es mucho mejor que un prostituto como tu-

-que dijiste?!, maldito hijo de..!-

-basta ustedes dos, como encargado de la disciplina en esta escuela debo advertirles que si no paran los llevare a la prefectura-

-haz lo que quieras Kido-kun, no me molestaría si me esposaras-rió divertido ante tal ocurrencia.

-creo que tendré que declinar la oferta, sin embargo los estaré vigilando, a ambos-finalizo antes de irse a sentar a su lugar.

Se miraron a los ojos y fruncieron el ceño, obviamente eso no se iba a quedar así, en definitiva, por eso mismo cuando el maestro había entrado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un plan sobre hacer un proyecto por parejas a ambos les había dado por comenzar a temblar.

-Shuuya Goenji y Shiro Fubuki-oh maldita sea!, mierda!, esto era una pesadilla!.

-pero que carajos!-grito el chico de ojos grises totalmente asqueado.

-joven Fubuki absténgase de decir malas palabras-

-si…lo siento-una risilla general inundo el ambiente y por tal vergüenza sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

-el último equipo será de tres personas, Mamoru Endo, Haruna Otonashi y Ichirouta Kazemaru, así que ahora mismo repartiré los temas-

De verdad que había hecho algo muy malo como para merecer un castigo como ese, oh estupido Karma!, no tenia ni idea de cómo lidiar con el, entonces que demonios iba a pasar?!, acaso…se acabarían matando?!, aunque eso en verdad parecía demasiado realista, genial, ahora su vida estaba patas para arriba.

* * *

_**Ahora ya saben que deben hacer para leer el siguiente capitulo, necesito como minimo cinco reviews que me animen a escribir, asi que señoras y señores sean tan amables de dejar un comentario.**_

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien!, he regresado por petición de cierta señorita XD!, luego no digan que no leo los reviews, en fin, respecto a lo de esa historia puedes mandármelo a mi inbox si así lo deseas, ahora para todos los demás es un honor decirles que esta historia continua.**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

Lo sentía, sentía su respiración acelerarse rápidamente sin ninguna queja, deslizo sus manos por esa cintura hasta llegar a los muslos, miro fijamente esos ojos rojos que le veían con capricho y entonces nada tuvo sentido.

-ya te dije que hoy no Goenji, ademas estamos en la escuela-

-desde cuando te importa eso Natsumi?-

-desde que tenemos un proyecto que debemos realizar en un mes-

-que estas insinuando?-

-Fudo no es capaz de lograr nada por si solo, debo vigilarlo, así que decidí que hoy comenzaríamos-

-ya veo…supongo que tienes razón-

-hablando de eso, ya te pusiste de acuerdo con "ese"?-

-digamos que si, cuando me dio su dirección me dijo que me esperaba hoy con una mirada que parecía asesina-

-entonces…?-

-entonces que?-

-no piensas empezarlo?-

-no te preocupa que este con alguien como el?-

-claro, se que no dudara en intentar saltarte encima, pero me preocupa mas tu calificación-

-tu sabes que a mi no me importa salir en el cuadro de honor-

-pero a tu padre si le importa-

Miro al suelo unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro resignado, su novia tenia razón, si su padre se enteraba de que no había adquirido una buena puntuación estaría mas que muerto.

* * *

-sobre que haremos el proyecto?-

Un silencio abrumador le dijo sin duda alguna que esto no iba a ser nada fácil, acomodo sus lentes con desgano y se pregunto a si misma si esto iba a pasar en cada reunión.

-en verdad eres homosexual?-

-saben que?, iré por bocadillos, ahora vengo chicos-

-nunca pensé que alguien popular me preguntaría algo como eso-

-con eso debo suponer que…-

-si, lo soy, tienes algún problema con ello?-

-no, no lo tengo-

-lo que pasa es que Endo no lo entiende porque tiene a Aki-san-

-si, es mi novia, pero hoy dijo algo muy extraño, algo como "no te aproveches de Kazemaru-kun", aunque no entendí a que se refería-

Un latido irregular asalto su corazón, que tanto sabia Aki Kino?, porque según el solo dos personas sabían que tan enamoradamente perdido estaba por ese portero de banda naranja.

-tienes razón, no tiene lógica-

-quizás pensó que te molestaría, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy asi-

-lo se-

-eh?, a que te refieres?-

-chicos!, tuvimos suerte!, mi madre trajo varias botanas!-

-creo que ya se sobre que podemos hacer el trabajo-

-te escucho Kazemaru-kun-

-que les parece los diferentes grupos sociales?-

* * *

-pensé que iba a encontrarte muerto o inclusive acostándote con alguien, pero en definitiva no pensé que te encontraría así-

-gracias por el halago Goenji-kun-soltó con sarcasmo.

Y es que de verdad no pensaba encontrarlo así, con una camisa blanca de largas mangas que apenas y dejaban ver sus dedos y parte de sus piernas, alzo la mirada al cielo y rogó por un minuto que tuviera algo de ropa interior puesta.

-…y de nuevo gracias por escuchar mi petición, señor-

-que tanto mascullas?, solo entra maldita sea-

Le miro fijamente sin ninguna emoción en especial y vio los pasadores plateados que pasaban desapercibidos en su flequillo de mismo color, soltó una risilla burlesca ante la mirada sorprendida del otro y sin mas se adentro en aquel peligroso departamento.

-oh!, no hay ninguna orgía o algo por el estilo-

-de verdad…si sigues así te echare a patadas-

-no me molestaría seguir-

-entonces no me dejas de otra-

-acaso tu también quieres molestarme?, porque eso seria…-

-estas así porque tu noviecita no quiso hacer un rapidito, por eso estas de mal humor, verdad?-

-no me sorprende tu experiencia en el tema-

-quieres que te ayude?-

-estas bromeando, claro que no-

Cerro los ojos algo pensativo, debía pensar en algo para desviar el tema, porque si eso seguía así de seguro terminaría violado, aunque cuando se vio empujado hacia el sillón sin el mas mínimo cuidado sabia que estaba jodido.

-créeme, soy muy bueno en esto, solo quédate así sentadito y disfruta-

-sera mejor que te apartes-

-no lo haré, si gustas puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar que soy tu noviecita zorra-

Abrió los ojos pasmado, no, no podía ser, le estaba tocando en esa parte tan sensible que ni siquiera había podido respirar, pero la mano no se detuvo allí, siguió rozando lenta y delicadamente, tan efímero que inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciono, demonios, tenia las hormonas encendidas.

* * *

-puedo saber que hace el presidente del consejo estudiantil a estas horas caminando por los pasillos de la escuela?-

-ah, Midorikawa-sensei, yo…me encontraba pensando varias cosas-

El maestro parpadeo varias veces algo confundido, segundos después solto un suspiro y se acerco al joven de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa.

-tienes problemas en casa?-

-no, a decir verdad mi familia es excelente, mi padre es amable y mi hermana es agradable a pesar de ser seria-

-supongo que debe ser maravilloso vivir en una mansión tan lujosa como la tuya-

-de hecho eso es lo que me incomoda-

-eso te incomoda?, porque?-

-siento que la gente a mi alrededor solo me aprecia por mi estatus social-

-estas equivocado, te he visto interactuar con los demás y adivina que?, eres muy interesante Hiroto-kun-

Un notorio sonrojo se poso en sus pálidas mejillas delatando lo avergonzado que estaba, su cuerpo se estremeció dándole el valor necesario para seguir hablando con aquel profesor.

-eso quiere decir…que usted no es amable conmigo por mi dinero?-

-en lo absoluto, son una de las cosas que menos me importan-

-Midorikawa-sensei, yo…desde hace tiempo…yo..-

-que hacen aquí ustedes dos?!, apúrense en salir!, ya es demasiado tarde como para estar aquí!-

-oh!, lo sentimos Osamu-sensei!, ahora mismo nos vamos!, Hiroto-kun, que te parece si hablamos después?-

-si…esta bien-

* * *

-Fubuki, te lo pido, suéltame ahora-

-dices eso pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa-le susurro al oído-solo cierra los ojos-

-es fácil decirlo, idiota, vamos que…tch!-

-wow!, se ha levantado!, parece que eres algo sensible-

-deja de sorprenderte por cosas así-

-bueno…creo que debo ir a lo siguiente-

Frunció el ceño cuando vio al chico de cabellos plateados moverse algo inquieto, oh sorpresa!, sus pantalones ya estaban desabrochados y el ni se había dado cuenta, de seguro había metido la mano acariciándole por encima de sus boxers, con razón habia sentido ese tacto algo directo.

-cuando fue que tu desabrochaste mis pantalones?-

-Ngh!...Mpha...Fu!...Ah...Ahh!...-

Elevo la mirada en el mismo segundo que escucho esos gemidos, frente a el se encontraba el rostro ruborizado de su nemesis, sus ojos parecían nublados y de su boca salia un hilo de saliva, entonces se dio cuenta de que este se había quitado su ropa interior tirándola al piso, al parecer si la había traído puesta.

-pero que…?!, oye Fubuki!, para!-

-es..Mm!...algo tarde para decirlo-

Trago duro y supo que por la mano derecha desaparecida el chico de ojos grisáceos se estaba preparando para la segunda fase, esto iba muy mal y eso era porque se sentía cada vez mas y mas excitado.

-pero…esto esta mal!, ni siquiera estamos usando protección! y tu y yo nos llevamos de la patada!-

-los polos opuestos se atraen-

-mierda! no digas eso!-

-el gran Shuuya Goenji esta avergonzado-

-claro que no!-

-como digas, solo no te eches para atrás, todo lo que empiezas debes acabarlo-

* * *

-no te da miedo que tu noviecito este a solas con ese bisexual?-

-por supuesto que lo tengo, pero confió en Goenji, no es ese tipo de personas-

-di lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro que ellos se están divirtiendo mas que nosotros-

-nunca sabes cuando cerrar la boca, Fudo-

-y tu no sabes dejar de parecer zorra, Natsumi-

-no me hagas sacarte de nuestro grupo-

El chico de ojos verdes le miro sin inmutarse, claro que por dentro temblaba de miedo, no, el no quería ser la basura de la escuela, soltó un bufido mientras peinaba su cabello en una coleta, gracias a dios que lo había dejado crecer.

-en fin, estoy cansado, así que pienso que lo mejor es que te largues de mi casa-

-yo también te amo querido-

-no te hagas la graciosa-

-tienes un humor de perros, no entiendo porque Fuyuppe sale contigo, pobre chica-

-ella tiene mucha suerte-

-porque?, por salir con alguien tan genial como tu?, no me hagas reír!-

-es cierto!, olvide darle condones a Goenji!, lastima, espero que ese tal Fubuki tenga algunos-

-púdrete Akio Fudo-

-lo haré si tu me acompañas-

-en tus sueños-

Miro a la chica salir de su apartamento con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente era divertido verla enfadada, cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, debia ser mas cuidadoso, después de todo el sinceramente temia ser rechazado.

* * *

Jadeo con dificultad, aquel interior era increíblemente estrecho, húmedo y tibio, instintivamente alzo sus manos tomando como prisionera aquella cintura de porcelana, tan blanca, tan delicada y a la vez tan deseable.

-no creas que tu llevaras el ritmo, después de todo es tu culpa empezar todo esto-

-Ah!...n-no esperaba menos..Ngh!...Fu!-

Rodeo con su brazos aquel moreno cuello, se sentía desesperado en sentir mas a ese cuerpo tan cálido, por un momento se asombro de si mismo por pensar algo tan estúpido, no era algo propio de el.

-creo que voy…a correrme-

-hazlo..Mha!..adentro…Ahh!-

-eres idiota?, eso es peligroso!-

-no t-te preocupes…ni que fuera..Fu!...un prostituto-

-mejor no digo nada-

-solo hazlo!, te estoy diciendo que no tengo ninguna enfermadad!, seras estupido!-

-vale, vale, ya entiendo-

El peli-plata le miro furioso, sus blancas manos tomaron el cuello de su camisa y sin ninguna advertencia le beso de manera ruda, no tardo en responder, claro que Shuuya Goenji sabia besar y muy bien por no dar especificaciones, había sido tal y como dijo su novia, le habían saltado encima.

* * *

-no tengo todo el día para ti, que es lo que quieres?-

_-Kido, necesito que vengas a mi departamento-_

Por primera vez en su vida se permitió soltar un chasquido que provenía de su boca, de verdad que estaba tentado a colgar ese celular, sin embargo esa voz era como un maldito hechizo que no le hacia pensar con claridad.

-de una vez te digo que no tengo humor para sexo-

_-me haces reír, querido, siempre tienes humor para eso, sobre todo si se trata de mi-_

-entonces te lo diré, Fudo, no quiero verte en este momento-

_-sabes?, ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de verte en mis brazos, ya sabes, gimiendo como siempre lo haces, con esa cara que me suplica por mas-_

-eres idiota?, no recuerdo nada como eso-

_-estas enojado, es por Fuyuppe, cierto?, ya te lo he dicho, ella solo es una tapadera-_

-y es increíble que a pesar de saberlo haya aceptado así de fácil-

_-es porque ella no es tan mala como cierta persona que no quiere tener sexo conmigo-_

-iré, pero a la mínima molestia no volveré a cruzar palabra alguna contigo-

_-entendido su majestad, le estaré esperando-_

* * *

-siempre supe que eras de los energéticos, pero aun así me sorprendiste-

-habla claro Fubuki-

El chico de ojos grisáceos rió divertido ante aquella mirada tan seria, podía ver fijamente todos esos sentimientos a través de esos ojos cafés tan excitantes.

-no esperaba hacerlo cuatro veces mas, aunque recuerdo que una vez lo hice con una chica…cuanto seria?, creo que seis veces, fue el mejor día de mi vida-

-se me olvidaba que hablaba con el mayor pervertido del mundo-

-te equivocas, ese eres tu, o acaso debería recordarte todas las posiciones en las que me pusiste?-

-tengo…que hablar seriamente contigo-

-ya se que es lo que viene, no te preocupes de estos labios no saldrá nada-murmuro sensualmente a su oído.

-como puedes hacer cosas como estas sin preocuparte por nada?-

-es un se-cre-to, oh!, pero no creas que lo haré gratis!-

-que es lo que quieres?-

-quiero que ahora me llames por mi nombre cada vez que estemos solos-

-creo que puedo con eso-

-y debo advertirte algo, yo nunca me acuesto con la misma persona dos veces-

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió disgustado, era como si de repente algo dentro de el se volviera inestable causando un repentino enojo, que significaba algo como eso?, no lo sabia, pero sin duda no le estaba gustando en lo mas mínimo.

* * *

_**Como saben mis queridos fans necesito de minimo tres reviews para continuar, asi que eso es todos amigos, tambien he de avisarles que las historias de todos estos chicos se pondran mas interesantes, asi que no se lo pierdan!~**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:  
Como es no sentirse culpable?

Y allí estaba, de nuevo en aquel cuarto de color blanco, sin ningún pensamiento en particular a excepción de uno, uno que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, porque demonios no se sentía culpable de haber engañado a su novia?, porque mierda no se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo con ese tipo de cabellos plateados?, porque se hacia esa pregunta después de tres días?, eso era algo que en realidad estaba muy lejos de entender.

—yo conozco esa mirada—alzo la vista encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona, ya conocía esa expresión de sabelotodo—es esa mirada de no saber como decirle a tu novia que te encanto tener sexo conmigo—

—haz descrito mi cara de la peor manera posible—el chico rio divertido antes de guiñarle el ojo en un evidente coqueteo—mi cara es de culpabilidad—frunció el ceño cuando el otro soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—tu cara es de todo, pero no de culpabilidad—genial, lo que le faltaba, que le dieran un maldito golpe en el estomago con la razón—en fin, iré por unos bocadillos—

Soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse, relajarse?, y una mierda!, como demonios podía relajarse cuando aquel estúpido mostraba su cuerpo como exhibicionista publico?, esa maldita camisa blanca y ese mini-short que dejaba ver sus pálidas piernas, esas piernas!, obvio que el muy suertudo era lampiño, oh dios!, debía ir con un psicólogo!.

—lo odio, odio su maldito cuerpo—murmuro antes de beber un poco de te que estaba en la mesita de aquel cuarto—pero no!, su sonrisa pudo conmigo, maldita sea—poso la taza en la mesita antes de soltar un bufido y levantarse en dirección hacia la cocina.

Sonrió un poco al ver como el chico de ojos grises intentaba alcanzar algo que se encontraba en unas vitrinas, se acerco lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia, se coloco detrás de el y estiro su brazo tomando con su mano aquel objeto.

—pude haberlo hecho yo solo—pareció que protesto, sin embargo no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver aquel ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—que quieres?—pregunto comenzando a partir una manzana en forma de pequeños conejos.

—no me había dado cuenta de que eras algo pequeño—solo alcanzo a escuchar un chasquido de lengua en respuesta—quizás es por eso que las camisas que te pones te quedan un poco grandes—

—estas insinuando que no son mías?—susurro audiblemente en un tono seductor, aquello comenzaba a disgustarle—tienes razón, quieres saber de quien son?—

—no, por ahora no—le contesto acercándose mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lugar donde el chico cortaba la manzana—ahora no es necesario—le dijo al oído, cosa que le hizo oirse necesitado.

—si quieres una segunda vez debes hacerlo mejor—fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentir esos labios besando su cuello, antes de pasar a su oreja—..mucho mejor..—musito cuando sintió como lamia su oreja y lóbulo en un intento de excitarlo.

A los dos segundos dejo de partir la manzana, con sus manos se sujeto en el borde de madera antes de estremecerse debido a que el peli-crema estaba frotando su erección contra su trasero simulando el movimiento de unas embestidas, gimió a la hora de sentir los dedos morenos de aquel chico pellizcando sus tetillas, eso comenzaba a sentirse realmente bien.

—te gusta?—el chico de cabellos plateados asintió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, adoraba aquel rubor pintando esas descoloridas mejillas—lo estoy haciendo mejor?, dime, no puedo escucharte—sonrió comenzando a deslizar su mano derecha por su vientre.

—eres...eres un idiota—murmuro intranquilo, cuando se había vuelto mejor que el?, condenado peli-crema—q-que?, espera!,...en, en la cocina no—dios!, porfavor!, se sentía maravilloso!.

Un deje de perversión le invadió al ver que ahora el era el dominante de los dos, aun así no se detuvo y siguió masturbando al chico que ahora se veía despojado de su short y ropa interior, vaya que su boca estaba abierta y vaya que se le antojaba ese hilillo de saliva, amaba aquel rostro lleno de placer.

—..Shiro...quiero meterlo, de verdad que quiero meterlo—el peli-plata gimió afirmativamente, así que no espero mas y desabrocho sus pantalones para poder dejar libre su erección.

—de-debes prepararme..me dolerá—por mas que quiso detenerse a lubricar aquella entrada el deseo le invadió, nublandole la mente—..no!.q-que?!..es-espera!...ah!..duele!—deci dió quedarse unos cuantos segundos quieto para que el chico se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

—lo siento—le susurro al oído con algo de ternura, el peli-plata giro el rostro para verlo, parecía algo enfadado y avergonzado a la vez—de verdad lo siento—volvió a decir acercando su propio rostro para besarle.

Iba a soltar una maldición, cuando le había sentido entrar de golpe tuvo una ligera tentación de golpearle la cara, sin embargo se contuvo al sentir los labios del chico rozando los suyos, primero un ligero roce que les hizo ansiar mas, después un choque y luego otro que les permitió a ambos jugar de una manera sensual con sus lenguas y así cuando el peli-crema empezó a moverse ambos separaron sus bocas dejando un fino hilo de saliva a la vista que unía sus labios.

—sabes?..nh...eres un maldito pesado—le dijo con un deje de burla que desapareció por la rapidez de las embestidas.

—ja, tu..n-no te salvas—bendito seas Asmodeo!, aquello se sentía tan genial que no había palabras para describirlo—creo..que en eso...so-somos iguales—

—..uh!...nah..ya quisieras—alcanzo a decir antes de tapar su boca, si seguía gritando mas se quedaría afónico—dios mío!..Haa...ma-mas!—perfecto, eso era realmente perfecto, había encontrado el punto que le hacia perder la cordura.

—estas muy apretado..Ngh..ha—entrecerró los ojos perdiendose en aquel delicioso placer, aumento el ritmo un poco mas y continuo masturbandole, el peli-plata ya no podía ni hablar.

—..Hah!..ahh...Mn!..fu..mpha—sus oídos no pudieron evitar deleitarse con aquella bella sinfonía que le hacia sentirse en las nubes, bendita fuera aquella voz!.

—voy a eyacular...me vengo..voy a..!—cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a llenar aquel estrecho lugar con su liquido marcando como suyo.

—...y-yo..Fu!..Haah!..Nh..ah..ha—su mano se ensucio también con el liquido blanco de aquel chico de ojos grises, había estado fabuloso, nunca se había sentido tan bien—Shuuya..no vuelvas a meterlo así, entendiste?, si lo haces juro que te castro—aunque había sonado terriblemente amenazador ese rubor opacaba aquella mirada seria.

—entendido señor—y esa sonrisa arrogante hizo aparición en sus labios antes de probar esos que sabían a deliciosa cereza—otra petición?—le dijo al oído antes de comenzar a salir de aquel interior, sin embargo una mano le detuvo.

—que me folles una vez mas—wow, con esas palabras había sentido que se ponía duro de nuevo, vaya que aquel tipo era mago—y de preferencia ahora mismo—rio divertido antes de asentir, planeaba cumplir los deseos de su majestad.

* * *

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos algo cansado, permitiendo así que el agua fría le mojara el cabello y el cuerpo, que mierda le estaba pasando?!, el nunca había tenido sexo dos veces con la misma persona, pero no, ahora ese peli-crema era la excepción a la regla, una excepción que le causaba escalofríos, se abrazo así mismo intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, no podía necesitar a alguien, no podía, y menos a alguien hetero con novia de por medio, genial, estaba completamente jodido.

—Shiro..te traje unas toallas y...de verdad lo lamento—su cuerpo se estremeció al oirlo, debía de comenzar a aparentar un poco—te dolió?—pregunto algo mas preocupado, quizás si lo había lastimado después de todo.

—si, me dolió—admitió escuchando como al otro se le detenía la respiración en un segundo, se merecía sentirse culpable—pero no es nada a lo que no este acostumbrado—un suspiro audible se escucho, de seguro provenía del oji-cafe.

Arqueo la ceja intentando descifrar que era esa sensación incomoda que invadía su pecho, se sentía molesto, pero..porque?, que era lo que le molestaba?, siguió sus instintos y se acerco abriendo la puerta de la ducha, ver a aquel cuerpo desnudo le dejo un poco distraído, sin embargo hecho cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo a la basura y miro esos ojos grisáceos que ahora le incomodaban un poco.

—porque te haces esto?—el peli-plata se ruborizo sin saber que decir, esa mirada tan penetrante le ponía los pelos de punta—no puedes conseguir algo mejor?, no se, buscar alguien que te entienda y te aprecie, una pareja, por ejemplo—

—alguien como yo no necesita una pareja—bufo indignado antes de darle la espalda y seguir enjabonando su pálido cuerpo—es lo que menos necesito—volvió a decir mas seguro sobre sus palabras, no podía derrumbarse en aquel momento.

—tu eres alguien muy atractivo, de seguro cualquiera se arrodillaría a tu pies para tenerte como novio—el chico volvió a mirarle mas enfadado de lo que nunca le había visto, pero no se detuvo—debe haber alguien allí para ti—agrego sintiendo como esos ojos le fulminaban a cada palabra.

—no sabes lo que dices—espeto desviando la mirada tratando de controlar varias emociones que chocaban dentro de el—yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz, así que ve afuera y dejame en paz—

* * *

Había pensado en esas palabras, que significaba que no podía ser feliz?, no lo comprendía, era como si se negara a ver la luz entre la oscuridad, que terquedad la suya, el timbre del departamento le despertó de sus pensamientos y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho como el peli-plata salía de su cuarto, de seguro ya vestido, sin dedicarle un pensamiento mas decidió abrir la puerta encontrándose con unos ojos almendrados y unos largos cabellos rubios.

—eh?, debes ser otro—dedujo aquel tipo que parecía de su misma edad, otro?, a que se refería con eso?, espera...—en fin, puedo pasar?, necesito ver a Shiro—sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, sabia que aquel chico se acostaba con otras personas pero nunca sospecho que se toparía con una de ellas.

* * *

_**Lamento sinceramente haber tardado tanto asi que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto este capitulo como yo disfrute escribirlo, si lo se, he dejado a muchos con las ganas pero ya sabran que tiene que ver Aphrodi con todo esto, no coman ansias...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, esperare mas de ustedes.**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se depide!~**_


End file.
